


What happens during a leftist revolution

by maartynqa



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Authoritarian Unity - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makes you feel bad for Nazis, Non-Canon Relationship, Pet Names, Political Alliances, Revolution, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartynqa/pseuds/maartynqa
Summary: Should I go left, where nothing is right, or right, where nothing is left?
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), White Identitarian| Authoritarian Right | Nazi/Communist | Authoritarian Left (Centricide)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What happens during a leftist revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired by Jreg’s “Antifa are the real fascists”  
> And I have no idea why Nazi has blond hair in this, but fuck the canon, all my homies hate the canon.

-So?- asked Commie, already sure of the answer.-

-How’d it go?

-Oh, it was awesome!- Hearing Ancom’s voice again was relieving, even if it was just on the phone.-

-They’re sooo going down! Nothing can stop us now.- As much as he wanted to share Ancom’s enthusiasm, there was something preventing him from doing so. Was it doubt? Fear that success may not be as certain as his comrades believed it to be? He had no idea, but deep down, he knew the truth was much darker than what one would initially assume. 

-That’s great, Ancom. I can’t wait to see you again.- He wasn’t about to concern Ancom with his misplaced worries, no. That would only make things worse. And if Ancom discovered the truth, that would undoubtedly mark the end of Leftist Unity. Or he was just overthinking everything. How ironic- this revolution was supposed to make things simpler, but all it did in that regard was make him question his values. 

-Oh, you’ll see me real soon. I’ll be in charge of the group that will bring those fascists in! Originally, we were just going to kill them, but I figured a proper trial would be more fair. Especially since I have a little surprise for you.- Qui’s voice hit a sinister note when pronouncing the word "surprise". Commie smiled. Or, rather, attempted to smile. Why wasn’t he happy? In addition to all his dreams about abolishing capitalism coming true, Ancom was finally learning what leftism was really about. Yet somehow, it wasn’t enough.

-Drive safely.- He hung up, still uncertain about his feelings. Surely, he wouldn’t feel pity for some fascists, now would he? That’s what he thought, as he made his way to the eastern wing. But, what if, a certain fascist he knew very well would be among them? What did Ancom mean by "surprise"? 

Tired. He was so tired. Not only physically, having spent the entire night reading theory and awaiting a call from Ancom, but mentally, of all the anxiety it had caused him so far. He hoped it would be worth the effort in the end. 

Going through the hallway, he heard a somewhat familiar voice speak out near the main entrance. 

-...you must remember, my time is precious.- Fake, pretentious and overly gleeful, just as Commie remembered. Ancap. 

-Sir, the Anarcho-Communist will arrive shortly.- A disappointed sigh.

-Very well, I suppose it can’t be helped. While we are waiting, make yourself useful and fetch me a cup of coffee, would you?- Commie realized he was frozen in place, with his ear leant against the wall. He continued down the hallway, undeniably confused. What was Ancap of all people doing here? 

Ancom was always very vague when talking about the right-wing anarchist. Whenever Commie asked quem about his fate, qui would respond with something along the lines of: "Let’s just say he won’t stand in our way", which was honestly not very reassuring. He assumed that something had happened between the anarchists, something qui didn’t want to talk about. It seemed there was more to it. Did Ancom betray him?

It wasn’t the first time such a thought crossed his mind. Until then, Commie would always be ashamed of thinking that, because he had always been the one to stab quem in the back. Now, it was different- a clear act of betrayal on the anarchist’s part. Or he was just overreacting? Yes, there must have been a logical explanation. He just needed to confront Ancom. 

Or not. He would lose the element of surprise. Besides, if this was not an act of betrayal, Ancom wouldn’t be so secretive about it. Qui could have easily mentioned it in the phone call. 

And if it was, in fact, betrayal, then the situation called for desperate measures. He needed an ally, someone he could trust. Someone, who wouldn’t turn against him to join the winning side. Yes, he could think of such a person.

Nazi.

Commie pulled out his phone, and sat down on a couch. He quickly dialed his to-be ally’s number. First signal- nothing. Strange. Nazi usually answered right away. Second signal- he was probably just far away, or maybe his phone was on mute. Third signal and still no response. The call was ended, and Commie found himself wondering why the fascist wasn’t picking up. Probably because he had a revolution on his hands. Still, the Communist only called him when he had a very important message, so Nazis should know better than that. Did something happen to him? 

Then it hit him. Ancom mentioned something about a "surprise". Could it have something to do with Nazi himself? That would make sense, considering Ancap’s presence. After wiping out the AuthRight quadrant, qui would turn against Commie and ally with Ancap to take him down. Was there anything he could do to save Nazi and himself?

Before he could move on, he heard voices again.

-Where’s Tankie? I need to tell him the good news!- That was undoubtedly Ancom. Qui sounded genuinely excited to see him. Perhaps he misjudged quem? 

-I last saw him near the entrance to the main corridor.- The man who went to get Ancap’s coffee was back, apparently. Now would be a good time to reveal himself. 

He went through the door to his left, breathing in, preparing for what was about to come. Forcing a smile, he called out Ancom’s name, and qui immediately turned to him.

-Oh, Tankie! I was just looking for you. I have to show you something! 

-Is this about the surprise you mentioned?- he asked, fearing the answer.

-Yeah, that’s it! They’re in the northern wing, come on!

This couldn’t be good. The northern wing was where the weapon magazines were, but it also included cells, intended to keep their enemies for interrogation. Commie couldn’t help but feel worried about Nazi. He could be almost certain that something bad happened to his friend. 

-Ancom...- he began, unable to hide the concern in his voice.-

-Does this "surprise" have something to do with those fascists you captured?- Qui stared at him in disbelief.

-Huh? How did you know? Did somebody tell you?

-No, I was just wondering... Is this really a good idea?

-You promised me leftist unity, Tankie. They’re your enemies just as much as mine. 

-Why is Ancap here, then?

No. He did not just say that, did he? But he knew it couldn’t be taken back, as Ancom’s face turned pale. 

-How... Just how much else do you know?- Qui’s voice trembled, as qui slowly reached for the bat, but qui decided to grab Commie’s hand instead.-

-It’s not what you think, I swear!

-Then what is it, Ancom?- Qui gripped his hand a little tighter.

-Don’t you understand how I feel? You betrayed me so many times, I need someone I can trust...

-So you don’t really trust me... I should have known. Still, if you think I’m a bad person, are you really expecting me to just accept this? It’s him or me, Ancom.- Yes, this was a good conclusion. Now Ancom would think qui still has a chance to redeem quemself, giving Commie time to act. 

-I-I’m sorry, Tankie... I never wanted it to be like this. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just scared, you know? Of course I will choose you, what else am I supposed to do? I just didn’t want you to betray me again.- Ancap was standing in the doorframe now. Not surprising. He must have heard them yelling. Ancom turned to him, as if fiercely trying to get across a message without Commie noticing. What it was, he did not know, as qui’s face was not visible and Ancap’s expression- unreadable. 

-I understand. But if you chose me, that means he…- He pointed at Ancap, who was somehow still smiling. Perhaps he knew something Commie didn’t.-

-...will have to go. One way or another.- Fear flashed briefly across Ancom’s face.

-Don’t hurt him! Just… let him go.- Let him go? Commie doubted qui would do the same for him, but he wasn’t about to disadvantage himself. Let quem think everything is in order.

-Fine.- Ancom turned to quis other companion.

-I’m sorry Ancap, you’ll have to leave. I’ll escort you.- Commie narrowed his eyes. Why did qui want to accompany him? Never mind that, he decided. He still had a chance.

-Where are you going?- Ancom was back. He cursed under his breath. If only he acted faster, he could have gotten to the northern wing unnoticed. Ancom’s presence would make things that much more complicated.

-To the northern wing. There was something you wanted to show me, да?- Ancom seemed somewhat taken aback, but qui responded almost immediately.

-I thought you’d have it figured out by now.

A feeling of dread hung over Commie, as he realized the gravity of the situation.

-What happened to Nazi!?

-He’s... well, alive.- Qui let out a short, unamused laugh. Alive? That was the second worst answer he could have received, the first being "dead".-

-I can’t believe you still haven’t gotten over him. I shouldn’t have turned Ancap away, you only care about that fascist! I can’t believe I trusted you again!- Commie already knew that trick. Qui was trying to make himself look like the victim to appeal to his remorse. Normally, he’d say that to qui’s face, but not now. He needed to play along.

-I’m really sorry, Ancom. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that, Nazi was just really important to me.- Was. Yes, that was certain to convince quem. Commie knew he was right, when qui went silent, staring at him in disbelief.

-Why are you so quiet?

-You never apologized to me before.

That was something he never expected. Ancom believed him, he realized, and some unspoken affection overtook him as he watched a single tear streak down quis cheek. 

-Can you promise me something, Tankie?

-I’m listening.

-Promise you’ll never betray me again. Promise we will see this revolution through together.- Could he promise that? Not if he wanted to tell the truth, but who said he did?

-I promise.- Qui smiled. 

***

The cell area of the northern wing was like a scene from a nightmare. Commie never imagined his comrades could be this bloodthirsty and ruthless- some prisoners were being assaulted with blunt, melee weapons, others were restrained behind closed doors. Cries of unbearable pain filled the halls. Ancom didn’t seem to mind, quite the contrary- qui looked like qui was actually enjoying this. It took all of Commie’s willpower to not punch quem in the face. 

Ancom opened one of the cell doors to let him in, and immediately stood back. 

-I’ll leave you two to it, I’m not in the mood to be listening to some fascist scum.- Commie didn’t question it, and although quis behavior seemed highly suspicious, he’d find himself forgetting about it soon enough, as he turned his gaze to Nazi.

It’s been quite a long time since they last saw each other, but not much changed about the man. The angelic, blonde hair, his sharp facial features, and those crystal blue eyes of his, that were fixed upon him- it all remained the same. However, his uniform was tattered and stained with blood, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were filled with fear, and, or so Commie thought, something akin to hope. Bruises and cuts covered the visible parts of his body, making him seem all that more pathetic. Commie wished he could embrace and comfort him, finding this display oddly captivating, but the metal bars were in his way. If only he snatched the keys from Ancom, when he had the chance...

-Leave me alone. Please.- Commie froze. He never heard Nazi say “please” before, and his voice sounded… different now. Wistful and languishing, as if he was lost in hopeless thoughts. It made him seem even more sympathetic, even though Commie knew he shouldn’t feel sympathy for someone like him. Someone who has committed such atrocities. Not unlike himself, really. But Ancom always forgave him, and Nazi… Nazi has no one who would pity him. No one to crawl back to.

-I’m not here to hurt you.- Nazi’s head twitched a little at his words, as if he wanted to look up. He didn’t.

-Why should I believe that? My men are being beaten and interrogated by your soldiers as we speak. 

-It’s not like you have a choice.- It wasn’t intentional.  _ God, I’m so stupid _ , he reprimanded himself. It made him sound hostile and probably scared Nazi even more. Was he scared? He would never admit it, but it was obvious from the look on his face, that he was, perhaps for the first time in his life, truly terrified.-

-What I mean is…- He took a deep breath.-

-...I mean you no harm. If I did, I wouldn’t bother with trying to hide it.- Nazi was silent, and looked like he was about to cry.-

-Comrade, please, talk to me.

-Don’t call me that.

-Why?

-You don’t care about me, so stop pretending you do. Just get to the damn point already! 

-Nazi, I’m really sorry.

-Sorry for what? I brought this upon myself, just let me suffer in peace. You are only making this worse.- Commie opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off.-

-Don’t you understand? I don’t want your pity! It makes me feel weak, and even though I know I deserve it, I deserve it for being a failure… if you want to make me feel better, just go away!- He looked away, clearly frustrated. 

-I promise, I’ll get you out of here.

-Running out of allies, I see. 

-On the contrary. I have gained Ancom’s trust. Qui really believes I changed.- Nazi just laughed, mockingly, but there was still a certain sadness to his voice.

-You use his fucking pronouns?- Commie sighed.

-Sorry, force of habit. You know how he reacts when I don’t.

-Foolish degenerate.

-Why foolish?

-Only a fool would trust you. What lies have you told him this time? 

-Are you a fool, then?- Nazi hesitated before answering.

-I guess I am. To a degree. Why are you here, anyway? Have you come here to taunt me? Rub your victory in my face?

-What victory? Ancom betrayed me.- For some reason, that answer seemed to please him, as a smile appeared on his face, for only a brief moment.

-Why am I not surprised. I knew something was off when Ancap rejected my proposition. Ancom probably needs a backup plan, after all the times you betrayed him.- Commie stayed silent for a moment. So Nazi wanted Right Unity? It shouldn’t be surprising, but it still hurt. That he would abandon him for Ancap.-

-Don’t look at me like that, it was your fault I had to seek an alliance with that degenerate. Either way, you didn’t answer my question. What do you want from me?

-I want to help you. I want Authoritarian Unity.- He laughed. This time, it wasn’t that forced laughter with a hint of sadness he noticed from earlier, it was the laughter of a madman.

-You want to ally with me? In this situation!? Honestly, it is beyond me how a person can possibly be as dense as you! To think I was ashamed of losing to the left before... Now I see that I was wrong to regard you as someone worthy of any respect, perhaps even, as an equal. You chased after Ancom all the time, you never cared about me, but now that you don’t have a choice, you want to unite! I’m not Ancap, I refuse to be your second choice! You’d probably be happy if all of us ended up dead, you don’t care about anyone but yourself! If you have any sympathy for me left, you will bring something I can use to kill myself, at least I’ll die with some dignity!- His voice was getting more and more hysterical with each word. 

-Nazi, I want you to be honest with me. We can talk this out.

-No, we can’t, you dumb Slav. Have you forgotten where we are? Someone is probably listening to this conversation right now. 

-I know it’s hard for you, so I’ll start. The downfall of leftist unity is only a matter of time. I don’t know if Ancom genuinely believes me, but even if he does, he will start to become more and more suspicious soon. I will get you out of here, Nazi, and we can win together.- After a short pause, he added:

-I do care about you, and seeing you like that... It made me realize just how much I care.

Nazi was still silent. Once he spoke again, his voice was nothing like before:

-How am I supposed to know it’s not all a trick? Maybe Ancom sent you to get some information before he executes me!

-I won’t let him. You can trust me, I promise.- Nazi trembled at his words. He looked vulnerable again, so the communist put a hand through the bars to comfort him. Nazi gripped it tightly, and murmured something under his nose.

-I didn’t quite catch that.

-I said you probably told him the same thing. 

-I did. I have many things weighing on my conscience, most of which are about Ancom. But the one I truly regret is betraying your trust. You don’t have to be like this. It’s only us two in here, and I want to see the real you. Everyone has to cry sometimes.

-I don’t want to cry.- He didn’t sound too sure of himself.

-You don’t have to, but it will make you feel much better. Let it all out.- Silence fell, as Nazi tried to get a hold on his feelings again. It was all much simpler before, when he convinced himself that the feelings he had for Commie were those of pure admiration and respect, nothing more. Now everything was a mess. He did cry, in spite of everything, he did. And Commie’s heart ached for him, because he was helpless. Ancom would pay for every single one of Nazi’s tears. 

-Do you promise?- He choked out. 

-Promise what, любимый?

-That we can unite. That this isn’t some sick way of getting information out of me, that I can trust you…- Exactly what Ancom asked earlier. This time, though, Commie was sure of the answer. 

-Comrade, I promise that I will free you as soon as it is possible and we will unite against the anarchists. I cannot bear to see you suffer any longer.

How relieving it was to him, to finally be able to speak from the heart. Soon, the authoritarians could be reunited, and everything would come in its place. It’s the anarchists who disturbed the order, with them gone, everything would be fine.

He stood up and turned to the door.

-Don’t leave!- Nazi let out a desperate sob.-

-I… I want you to stay with me. Just a few more minutes, please, I’m not ready to be alone again…

-It’s alright, любимый. I’ll stay as long as you need me to.- Nazi closes his eyes and extended a trembling hand through the bars, reaching for his. Commie wished this moment would last forever, happy to share the warmth of his own body with that of his beloved comrade. He hoped their life could be like that all the time one day, after the revolution was over. Just then, Nazi let go of his hand with a pensive sigh. 

-I’m ready.

-I’ll be back soon. I promise.

  
  


***

  
  


_ “Your sympathy for the weak will be your undoing, Commie.” _ Nazi’s words echoed through his mind, as he wandered down the hallway. What he was about to do seemed like the very opposite of what he should do, according to that logic. Would Nazi do the same for him? Probably not, but Commie rushed to his aid anytime he called regardless. Despite the efforts he and Ancom made for leftist unity, he was always inevitably swayed to the fascists. This was why Ancom stopped trusting him, and he wasn’t even sure if he could trust himself. 

Did Nazi feel the same way about him? Even if Commie knew he wouldn’t, he would still feel inclined to save the fascist. Every word he said was true- it pained him to see Nazi suffer. In spite of his malice, Commie couldn’t help but find him endearing. The cold and cruel personality was merely a facade. Nazi was lost, and afraid to reach out for help. Commie was the only one who could guide him back on the right path.

The cell keys had to be in the security guard’s office. He knew the layout of the building better than anyone, as he was among those who helped renovate it for their purposes. The office wasn’t far, but he was sure to draw suspicions to himself. Celerity was of the essence- as soon as he obtained the key, he had to evacuate the premises with Nazi. They could work out a better plan from there. 

There it was. Thankfully, there was not a single person in sight, and the guard also seemed to have left. Strange. Perhaps there was something Commie wasn’t aware of going on?  _ Never mind that _ , he thought. He approached the door, still on the lookout for potential enemies. Locked. Commie could handle that, but breaking down the door would alarm everyone nearby. An uncomfortable realization crept up on him: they were more likely to be discovered with every passing second. 

He thought about Nazi.  _ Stay strong out there, I’m on my way.  _ With that, he took a step back, and drove his boot into the door, just next to the lock. The wood began to splinter. He looked around nervously before delivering the next blow, but no one seemed to be around. He kicked again and again, with renewed courage as no one had shown up, and finally, after what seemed like eternity, the wood gave in entirely.

Dead silence was ringing in his ears, now that the noise had stopped.  _ The keys, quickly,  _ he reminded himself, as he heard footsteps down the hall. He ran up to the desk, frantically rummaging through the drawers, to no avail. Where else could they be? He dove behind a shelf, avoiding getting caught at the last moment. 

The footsteps got louder and louder, and the security guard entered and looked around. Commie was not in his field of vision. He leant to the side, only to notice that the keys were attached to the guard’s belt. Could he steal them without the man noticing? Unlikely. He was never much good for stealth, because he never needed to be. Ancom, on the other hand… Yes, qui could do this without a doubt. 

But Ancom was not there. In fact, qui was probably getting closer to finding him out with each moment he wasted. Bracing himself, Commie let go of the shelf, and leapt forward, knocking the guard off his feet.  _ How pathetic _ , he thought, looking into his eyes filled with fear. The guard didn’t speak, didn't move, he just closed his eyes, prepared for the worst.

Commie began reaching for the revolver, but his hand froze mid-air, as he realized something. Shooting the guard would make too much noise, and Commie didn’t need a weapon to kill him. His hands wrap around the man’s throat, as he realizes the terrible truth. Before the guard could put up any fight at all, he was already unconscious, but Commie didn't let go. 

He could have left the guard like this, but he didn’t. He tightened his grip in pure spite. To think that he would once call this pathetic excuse for a man his comrade. 

Finally, noticing the gruesome scene around him, Commie withdrew his hands. The guard was dead, no doubt, but to what end? He silenced those thoughts. Dwelling on the decision that could not be undone would only serve to weaken his resolve. The only thing that mattered was getting back to Nazi.

Nazi. Yes, he had to hurry, before someone could hurt his precious comrade. He took the keys and made for the demolished door. 

  
  


***

  
  


Soon he finds himself rushing down the hall to find Nazi, and find Nazi he does. The door to the cell is wide open, and his comrade is there. Collapsed on the floor, with blood pooling around his head, staining his beautiful, blonde hair. Who, how, why, Commie almost demands to know, but the answers are already obvious. 

He tries to run up to his fallen comrade, and although futile, check for pulse, but he is stopped by a firm, cold grip on his shoulder.

-Leave it, he’s already dead.- The voice is cold and bitter, filled with chagrin and regret. He doesn’t even turn around, for he knows who it belongs to and what fate awaits him.-

-...and you’re next, filthy traitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I fucked up the russian words, I used Google Translate ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Or if I misgendered Ancom, if so, please correct me (except when Commie and Nazi talk about quem, that was intentional)  
> Update: I just noticed I kinda switched to present time in the last part, so apologies for that… Yeah, I’ll shut up now.


End file.
